


简单粗暴的ABO

by chengyixiao



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengyixiao/pseuds/chengyixiao





	简单粗暴的ABO

蜂须贺虎彻从来没想过，自己竟然会是个Omega.  
自从第二性特征分化之后，他几乎就一直把自己关在房间里，不肯出门。但现实总是要接受的，他把自己闷在房间里小半个月，最后终于不情不愿地接受了自己是个O的现实。  
毕竟，他们家的养子长曾弥虎彻都是个Alpha！  
蜂须贺觉得心底有点委屈。  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，正赶上发情期被长曾弥虎彻遇见。  
最尴尬的是，他居然还没带抑制剂。  
蜂蜜酒的香味飘满了整个屋子，恨不得向方圆几百里宣告，这里有个O发情了。他勉强支撑着自己的身体不瘫软在床上，在那个赝品面前，他并不想丢份。  
“你……进来干什么！”  
蜂须贺的眼睛被情欲染得通红，脸颊和眼角都带着血色。他的指甲狠狠地抓着床单，竟把洁白的床单抓出一道痕迹来。  
“我来看看你！”  
长曾弥的脸上也写满了担忧。然而蜂须贺紧咬着嘴唇防止自己露出一丝丝求饶、服软的神情，更是为了防止那些许的呻吟声从嘴巴里漏出来。  
“不、需、要。”  
咸涩透明的液体顺着紫色的瀑布淌了下来，蜂须贺的裤子里已经支起了一个小小的帐篷，但明显更需要抚慰的是后方已经开始噗滋噗滋冒水的地方。内裤已经湿透了，被本能折腾得死去活来的蜂须贺现在只需要一些……身体上的抚慰。  
热辣的情欲在身体里横冲直撞，蜂须贺残存的理智告诉自己千万不能服软。但长曾弥的靠近和疯涨的Alpha的气息，令他的身体颤抖得更加厉害了。  
“又不是没做过……你是较什么劲？”  
长曾弥叹着气靠近着蜂须贺，但蜂须贺双眼通红地摇着头：“不，不要！”  
他并不讨厌、甚至非常愿意跟长曾弥做爱，愿意在平常的时候低吼着尖叫着在长曾弥的身下发泄出来。但发情期，却不一样。  
他不想让自己在本能的驱使之下，纠缠着长曾弥，一次又一次地跟对方讨要着高潮，一次又一次地臣服在对方的身下。他觉得，那样的自己太悲哀，太屈辱。所以即便跟长曾弥确认了恋爱关系，他也经常使用抑制剂，抑制着自己身体的本能。  
长曾弥知道他的那点儿小心思，也一直配合着蜂须贺的意愿。可抑制剂并不是万能的，每一次发情期的时候，蜂须贺都要承受着巨大的痛苦。他实在不忍心，也不愿意看到蜂须贺这幅可怜巴巴的样子。  
“可我很想你。”  
长曾弥的这句话就像是一颗深水炸弹，这颗炸弹彻底引爆了蜂须贺的情欲。他的眼睛里已经泛起些许泪花，双眼迷蒙着看向长曾弥：“做……做？”  
他很纠结。一方面不想向本能屈服，另一方面爱人的确渴望自己的爱抚。看到长曾弥腿间支起的小帐篷，他是又羞又恼，根本不知道该做何选择。  
长曾弥早就已经被蜂须贺这幅撩人的模样弄得硬梆梆的了，他轻轻含住蜂须贺的嘴唇，像是含住什么美食一般。蜂须贺挣扎着想要推开他，但情欲高涨的下身却不肯放过长曾弥，他的腿挑衅似的勾住了长曾弥的腰，像是要把对方勾到自己跟前来。  
但他上半身还是被理智控制着的，这就形成了一副很可笑的画面：他的上半身在拼命地拒绝着长曾弥的索爱，不停地往外推着长曾弥；但下半身已经被情欲烧得没什么理智了，胯间的硬挺和软到没什么力气的腿纠缠着长曾弥的身体，不肯将他放开。  
“做吧。”  
长曾弥在蜂须贺耳畔吹着火，妄图引燃他的情欲，妄图让浴火将他的理智烧干。蜂须贺果然中招，薄却红润的嘴唇里吐出了一个肯定的“嗯”字。  
这下，长曾弥哪里管什么理智不理智，冲动不冲动，直接将蜂须贺的裤子褪到腿间。发情期的Omega后穴早已做好了接纳的准备，透明的淫水从胯间流淌下来，加上蜂须贺欲迎还拒的样子，分外撩人。  
长曾弥将裤子褪到一半，便急不可耐地将已经硬的要命的肉棒插进了蜂须贺的肉穴之中。灵肉交融的一瞬间，仿佛一股电流从交合的地方传来，遍布四肢百骸。蜂须贺难耐地呻吟起来，仿佛意识到发生了什么似的，手脚并用地想要往前爬。  
但这种时候，长曾弥怎么可能会让他逃掉？  
他的双手像是两把钳子，牢牢地将蜂须贺固定在自己的身下，令他无处逃匿。蜂须贺呜咽着说不出话来，因为想要逃走而不停扭曲的双臀看起来更像是在迎合长曾弥的抽插，慌乱中不觉撞到了那个令他欲仙欲死的点。  
最终还是本能战胜了理智，那根粗大的肉棒在肉穴里疯狂碾压的动作令他彻底失去了理智，纤长白皙的腿夹着长曾弥的腰，配合着长曾弥来来回回抽插的动作，他也不停地呻吟着，甚至主动向后顶了顶屁股，妄图让长曾弥插得更深一些。  
长曾弥那尺寸可怕的性器在他的后穴里不停抽动，囊袋打在他洁白而富有弹性的屁股上，发出“啪啪”的声响。而两个人的结合处，又是一阵“噗滋噗滋”的水声，淫靡而又惹人遐想。  
蜂须贺把头埋在枕头里，紫色的长发掩盖着他因情欲而泛红的脸颊，却并没有办法遮住他那心满意足的呻吟。  
插着插着，长曾弥忽然停止不动了。正被情欲折磨得欲仙欲死的蜂须贺错愕地回过头去看长曾弥，发现对方粗壮的手臂正搂着自己的腰身，想要将他翻转过来。他挣扎着往前跑，可榻榻米前面却是光洁的墙板，上面还贴着他心血来潮时买的壁纸。  
冰凉的墙面刺激得他总算回过神来，但他的双手被钳制着，根本动弹不得，性器也磨蹭在了墙纸上。好在男人的阴茎是有一定的弹性的，抵在墙面上，倒也并不痛。  
长曾弥用力抽插着他的后穴，蜂须贺越是挣扎却又越发深陷其中，后穴带来的持续不停的刺激以及来自粗糙壁纸的刺激，令他越发的欲罢不能。  
“好舒服，好舒服……”  
他不停称赞着，甚至完全忘了自己一开始是想要逃离这个男人的。  
他被操弄的眼睛里都流淌出了泪水，柔软的坐在长曾弥结实的大腿上，两个人交合的地方不留一点儿空隙。长曾弥越发大力地抽插着他的肉穴，肉与肉坦诚相见的感觉令他飘飘欲仙，仿佛飞上高空一般。  
被撑开的穴口像是一张贪婪的小嘴儿，在不停地吞食着巨大的肉器。蜂须贺迷惘地呻吟着，喉咙干渴得像是有一把火在里面烧着。他已经全然忘记自己现在其实是被半强迫症才跟长曾弥发生关系的事情了，他主动晃动着臀部，整个人都沉浸在快感的海洋里。  
长曾弥又一次停了下来，然后将他翻转过来。肉与肉还是相连着的，肉棒在里面碾了一个圈儿，紧致火热的穴肉贪吃地挽留着巨大的肉刃，蜂须贺的长腿再次缠到长曾弥的腰间，快感层层叠叠地刺激着神经，他甚至主动吻上了长曾弥的嘴唇。  
他不知道被操干了有多久，只是那不知餮足的后穴都被干得发麻，长曾弥又坏心眼儿地去摸了摸两个人交合的地方，手指不停地揉弄着他敏感的会阴口。  
“别、别碰那里！”  
他勉强说出了这么一个字眼，但长曾弥又坏心地吮上了他小小的乳尖。蜂须贺的整体肤色是偏白嫩的，乳尖也是好看的粉红色，被长曾弥这么一吸，便充血挺立了起来，被染成了鲜艳的玫瑰红色，充斥着淫荡的气息。  
尤其是上面还沾着长曾弥晶亮的口水，就显得更加淫靡了。长曾弥低头不停地吮吸着他的乳头，仿佛立志要从里面吸出奶来一样。蜂须贺呜呜啊啊的叫着，后穴却猛然高潮了起来。  
“到、到了！”  
他尖叫出声，声音里带着自己都羞于去听的谄媚。高潮的后穴瞬间收紧，长曾弥毫不客气地将自己的阴茎深深顶到蜂须贺的生殖腔内，Alaph的性器顶在腔口，形成了结。  
“你、你疯了？”  
蜂须贺不顾疼痛，想把长曾弥推开。但长曾弥结实的身体压在他的身上，阻止着他的动作。他还想开口去骂，长曾弥却大胆地吻住了他的嘴巴，让他一个字都说不出来。  
精液一股一股地浇灌在蜂须贺的内壁，他舒服得说不出话来，脱力般抵在长曾弥的胸口，大口地喘着气。  
但长曾弥射完了精，性器却依旧硬挺着。他把性器从蜂须贺的体内拔出来，蜂须贺的肉穴被操的有些合不拢了，洁白粘稠的液体顺着一张一合的小嘴儿滴落在了床单上。他死死咬着嘴唇说不出话来，脸色也变得煞白。  
虽然说发情期时他的身体就像是为了做爱而准备的，但长曾弥的阴茎硬挺起来的速度完全超出了他的预料。长曾弥搂着他纤细的腰，笑道：“再来？”  
蜂须贺的那个“不”字还没说出口，小穴却像是在邀请似的，急不可耐地将硕大的性器吞进了内里。蜂须贺甚至有些痛恨自己这在发情期时完全只能依照本能行事的身体，转头干脆不去理会长曾弥。  
但长曾弥也不在乎他的挣扎和反抗，用力地将他钳制在怀中，又开始了新一轮的操干。蜂须贺只是本能地应和着长曾弥的律动，渐渐地也沉沦在了高潮之中。  
夜，还很长……

 

-Fin


End file.
